Hunger Games 2:Only One Is Survive-Part II:Mr Black Will See You Now
by PantherEmperor
Summary: Jon Gray and friends arrive in Capitol, where he is introduced to mysterious Mr. Black!


Part II:Mr. Black Will See You Now

Jon Gray is shock. "Britney you is Katniss daughter?!"

"Yes and Peeta was my father." Britney sayed. "parents is taught me how to fight but then they led rebellion against Mr. Black and he execute my parents for treason and my older siblings too. Now me and you is fight in his games just like pants fighted in Snow games!" Britney rage!

Jon Gray sayed "Britney I am sorry my mother died when I was birth and my father left when I was baby. My neighbors Jim and Gertrude Gray adopt me but they die from disease when I was 19. now my uncle Randy Gray is take care of me."

"Why is you not tell me who you parents is?" Jon sayed

"Because parents said is dangerous for Mr. Black to know who i am. they left me their money but put me in little house in district 4 when I was 14 so no one is know my secret identity! You must not tell anyone who i really is!" Britney sayed.

Jon Gray sayed "secret am safe with me" then they kiss passionately.

Man in hat walk up to them and say hello.

"Who is you" Jon sayed

Man in hat sayed "name is Cliff Winters. i was winner in Mr. Black's Hunger Games III 7 year ago. now i is teach you both to fight so you can be winners too!"

"Go home and rest we must leave for Capitol soon." Cliff Winters sayed. and then Jon and Britney and Cliff Winters went home.

Next day Cliff Winters come to Jon Gray house to talk to him

Cliff Winters sayed "Jon I was watch you at the reaping. you is weak. You cry like a little baby when picked and look happy when you thot brother was picked. Now you must become strong man and save you and Britney!"

Jon Gray cryed. "I am jus fisher man! I am not know how to fight!

Cliff Winters slap Jon in face. "I was jus fisher man too but i become strong and win! I killed 8 people many with bear hands! Now you must do same and survive!"

Jon sayed "you is right Cliff i will try. But there can only be one winner one of us will die!"

Cliff Winters sayed "maybe but one of you will survive Jon. You must make sure of it!"

And Jon was sad because Jon didn't want to die but Jon didn't want Britney to die either.

Next day Jon sayed bye to siblings and Uncle Randy. and then Jon and Britney and Cliff Winters left on train to Capitol. Jon look window and was surprise because Capitol was much cool with big building and many colors and noone was starve or disease and people had strange faces and bright color hair on head.

Jon seen big black tower that say Black on it. "That is where Mr. Black live" Cliff Winters sayed.

Jon and Cliff Winters and Britney get out of train then woman walk up.

Woman sayed "Mr. Black will see you now"

Part II Chapter 2

Woman start walking and they all follow. "Not you two" woman sayed.

"Mr. Black is only want to see Jon Gray." Woman sayed.

Jon and Britney and Cliff was confused. "Go along Jon. Mr. Black is not man you want to keep waiting." Cliff said so Jon followed woman into elevator and elevator go all the way to top floor of Black tower.

Door open and Jon saw man sitting in chair facing opposite direction. Man in chair turned around.

"Hello Jon. I been expecting you." Mr. Black sayed.

Jon was much anger because Mr. Black was bad man and made him fight in hunger games but Jon did not want to make him mad.

Jon Gray sayed "Nice to meet you Mr. Black. Why is you want to see me but not friends?"

"Because you is going to win. I am sure of it Jon Gray." Mr. Black stand up and walk to Jon.

"But why you think that sir? I am just fisher man I never fought in my life." Jon sayed.

"Because I see greatness in you Jon." Mr. Black sayed.

"What about those little babies and old people that have died in hunger games? What is you see in them Mr. Black?!" Jon rage!

Woman slapped Jon Gray hard in face.

Mr. Black looked at woman and sayed "There is no need for that".

Then Mr. Black looked at Jon Gray and sayed "You will understand someday Jon. Good luck in Hunger Games."

Mr. Black turned and went back to chair and woman took Jon Gray back to eleveator.

When Jon reach bottom floor Cliff Winters and Britney Everdeen approach him. "What is Mr. Black want with you?" Cliff ask

Jon Gray sayed "He say I will win hunger games."

"but Mr. Black is wrong Britney will win." Jon sayed.

Britney look sad because she know only of them is survive.

Then escort Merle Tanner show up and take them to their hotel room.

"Y'all oughtta get trainin! They say this the toughest field in hunger games in long time! Many careers and only few old people and little babies this time!" Merle Tanner sayed.

"I am not kill old people or babies. I am coward but not murderer" Jon Gray sayed

"You is not have to you can that leave to Gage Thornelock." Cliff Winters sayed.

"Who that?" Jon ask

"Gage won Hunger Games last year. He kill 11 people the most ever and he volunteered this year so he can win again. He even kill old people and little babies so he could raise kill count." Cliff sayed.

"Is that even allowed? I thought people only can fight in one Hunger Games" Britney ask

Cliff Winters shrug. "Everything is allowed in Mr. Black's Hunger Games."

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
